marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas
| ff = | smu = | other = }} In the Christian faith, Christmas, alternatively spelled X-Mas, is an annual holiday celebrated on December 25th that marks and honors the birth of their savior. It is proceeded by Christmas Eve. In many places, it snows during the Christmas season giving rise to the idea of a white Christmas. Traditions It is considered a joyous time full of good cheer. It is a time to spend with family, friends, and loved ones. Pine trees are usually cut down and brought inside. There they are decorated with lights and ornaments with a lighted star put on top. Many people sing songs such as Deck the Halls and Jingle Bells. They wrap up presents and put it under the tree before giving them to others. People also prepare large meals for family and group gatherings. There is a legend that a figure known as Santa Claus travels to each house on Christmas Eve on a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer. He delivers presents to all the good children of the world. Notable Events Years ago on Counter-Earth, Git Hoskins spent Christmas with his family. He received a lunch box as a present. His family had a bare tree with few ornaments and a modest star on top. His parents took a photo of him. Some time later, he was left alone. He kept the photo in the lunch box. He kept the photo after losing his family and home. At some point he put his family's star on a tree in the streets. The wind blew it off and he chased after it. However, he encountered Sir Ram who kidnapped him for his experiments. Jubilation Lee had spent most of her Christmas Days with her foster family and it was some time before she spent one with the X-Men. Together they decorated the entire house, made a large Christmas dinner, and bought lots of presents. They wanted to make her first Christmas with them the most special she ever had. Charles Xavier noted that he had never seen his X-Men so happy before with so much to be thankful for. Hank McCoy, Jean Grey, and Remy LeBeau spent time preparing food for dinner. Though not everyone finds the day so wonderful. Logan was distressed by all the people and good cheer. He wished to have little to nothing to do with other people. Though he did show a softer side when dealing with the lesser fortunate Morlocks. On Christmas Eve, Leech became very ill and required medical care from Ororo Munroe, Logan, and Hank. He did get better and Jubilee decided to give all her gifts to the Morlocks such as Leech and Mariana. She then decided to have dinner with them instead of the X-Men, much to the chagrin of Jean and Remy who had made a very lovely dinner. It is probable she spent Christmas Day itself with the X-Men. When Black Panther infiltrated the Four Freedoms Tower, Fantastic Four member Thing noted that since it was not Christmas the intruder was unlikely to be Santa Claus and his reindeer. Despite being a parallel world, the planet of Counter-Earth also celebrated Christmas. A church in The Basement flooded their yard so it would freeze. They would let the children skate for the season. Once, Peter Parker went there to take some pictures for The Daily Byte. While there, he saw Karen O'Malley kidnapped by the Machine Men while she was visiting the graves of her parents. Peter changed into Spider-Man and informed the Human Resistance. They stormed Castle Wundagore and freed her. During her captivity, the High Evolutionary learned that Karen was actually his granddaughter. Background While it is commonly believed that the spelling "Xmas" or "X-Mas" is an attempt to take out of Christmas, the X actually comes from the Greek letter Chi, which is the first letter of the Greek translation of Christ and perfectly acceptable. In the Comics Santa Claus is real and a powerful mutant. External Links *Christmas at Wikipedia *Xmas at Wikipedia Category:Christmas Category:Holiday